Field
The present invention relates to a cable anchoring device which is coupled to a bracket of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A cable anchoring device is used to anchor various control cables inside a vehicle, and the like.
Generally, a plurality of various kinds of cables are installed in machinery such as a vehicle, etc. Here, for the purpose of preventing the cable installed in the machinery such as a vehicle, etc., from being bent or being worn out due to friction, a cable anchoring device guiding the cable is employed. Here, by using the cable anchoring device, the cable is coupled to a bracket fixed to the body of the vehicle. Particularly, a cable anchoring device to be fastened to a U-shaped bracket has a fixed protrusion shape.
However, the size or the number of parts of a conventional cable anchoring device is determined according to whether the conventional cable anchoring device is rotary or non-rotary. When the cable anchoring device is rotary, separate parts for rotation are added. Therefore, the number of the parts is increased and the size becomes larger. Also, the shape of the conventional cable anchoring device is determined according to the part and operation principle thereof. Regarding the cable anchoring device having a fixed protrusion shape, when the cable anchoring device is fastened to the bracket, the cable anchoring device comes to protrude to the outside due to the fixed protrusion shape, and thus, is transformed and damaged by interference collision.
Accordingly, it became necessary to research the cable anchoring device which is not transformed and damaged by interference collision without adding separate components.